Fox Sauke By Chachingmel123
by chachingmel123
Summary: During the valley of end. An accident happens and Sasuke is exposed to Kyuubi Chakra add that to his Cursed seal. IT TURNS HIM INTO A FOX! Now he must live alongside Naruto which quickly forms into friendship while Naruto still depressed about Losing Sasuke. Will Naruto ever find out his true identity? Adopted from Homo Explosion.
1. Chapter 1

Fox! Sasuke: Real Fan fiction

New story that I have to write. Plot taken from Homo Explosion I just turned it into an actual Fan fiction.

I do not own Naruto!

A Fox life.

"I made a promise!"

"Fuck you and your promises!"

"Sasuke I will not let you get away!"

"And who is going to stop me?"

"Me!"

Both rivals stared down each other at the 'Valley of end' both forming their most powerful technique.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

Both sped towards each other both using their most powerful technique.

Naruto aimed to knock him unconscious.

Sasuke aimed to kill Naruto.

Just before the two powerful attacks clashed Sasuke felt a sharp pain shot through and when the two attacks collided he felt a strange evil aura wash over him engulfing him a light.

Naruto due to the force was flung back and smashed into a nearby rock wall rendering him unconscious.

*I told you dope, your can't beat me* Sasuke thought out loud as he approached his best friend body.

As he came close, his thoughts became clear for the first time in months a wave of memories hit. He reviewed his whole life up to the point of the valley of end.

By the time he was done he shed tears as he realised that he almost succeeded in killing the only friend he had.

He vowed to change as he thought about how meaningful his revenge was and was it worth it, to sacrifice everything?

No.

The sound of running feet snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Naruto" Sasuke turned to his sensei.

He watched as Kakashi Hatake approached Naruto body.

"Sasuke must have left" Kakashi said as he surveyed the damage done and finally spotting a black fox.

"No STOP!"

Sasuke froze.

All that came out of his mouth were angry growls. It was then, that he started to actual look at himself and he was shocked what he saw.

He had turned into a black one tailed fox.

He didn't have time to wallow in depression as Kakashi began to walk away with a bruised Naruto in his arms.

"STOP! TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Sasuke shot toward the surprised ninja at an amazing speed and grabbed on to his arm with his teeth.

Kakashi tried to shake him off but he was too stubborn to let go with a sigh he gave up. "Fine you can come with me"

Sasuke realised the arm and began walking beside Kakashi to Konoha.

~Konoha~

~Hokage office~

Kakashi Hatake just finished giving his mission report to Hiruzen Sarutobi ( yes he's alive in this fan fiction)

"This is most worrying" Tsuanda said as she finished reading the report and had the look of wariness of her face. She was full of worry over her little brother and knows how close he was to the Uchiha.

"And what about the black fox you saw next to Naruto" She forced her thoughts onto something else which Kakashi picked up immediately. "I do not know how it got there but since we arrived back it hasn't let Naruto's side not once"

"Hmm" The Hokage took out her secret stash of sake.

"Hokage-sama, I highly doubt this is the Kyuubi doing" Kakashi spoke up as he could literal see the Women's train of thought "It's most likely that the fox was nearby and had taken a liking to him"

"Very well, just keep an eye on it" The Hokage sighed.

"HIA!" Kakashi disappeared with smoke and leaves.

Tsuanda dug in for more sake.

She was getting to old for this shit.

~Naruto apartment~

Naruto lay on the floor rubbing his head and letting out a groan.

He had just woken up a few minutes ago to come face to face with a black fox face.

It had scared him shitless.

He rolled off the bed in his panic.

Leaving him where he is now.

The worst part is that he could have sworn the fox was giving him the 'Uchiha Smirk'.

"We did you come from little fella "Naruto decided to play nice, not wanting to be alone right now.

As if sensing his thought the fox sat on the couch. Making himself comfortable while eyeing. His eyes said 'I'm will not leave you'

"How Are you at pranking" Naruto asked his fox companion which the fox eyes shone with mischief making him laugh.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship"

DONE!

Well what for you guys think. I know it short but I wanted to finish this as quickly as possible. I know Sasuke is out of character at the end but COME ON he turned into a FOX! Of course it will affect his personality!

Currently writing up

The Savour and Destroyer CHAPTER 1

Summary: Naruto after bringing Sasuke back gets banished from the village. Angry, Naruto swears to get revenge. The death god being bored decides to grant Naruto power and the ability to bring the dead back to life. He decides to bring his father back but with a few tweaks and no memory of who he was before. He sets out to spread his master's name and destroy his enemies. One thing for sure the Leaf are screwed.

Already the word count is over 2,000 and that just beginning at mid end!

This will be released before Nov 5

Naruto: why does it take so long?

Mel: My student life is cutting into my social life.

Naruto:* turns* wait… WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Mel: *bored* can you not tell I'm playing Super Mario Bro's?

Naruto: I thought you said you don't have free time.

Mel: I always have….somehow.

Naruto: Ok… *sweat drop*

Mel: Do you want me to tell you what I do when I ride home?

Naruto: O.k.a.y

Mel: Buy chicken!

Naruto: ….

Naruto: why?

Mel: CHICKEN IS THE FOOD OF THE GODS!

Naruto: Okay….

Mel: Now get out…

Naruto: Wait what-

(Mel picks up Naruto and throws him out of the window.)

Naruto: IIIIIIIIIWWWWWiIIIllllggggettttyyyooouu!

Mel: Join the group that's wants to kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

Fox-Sasuke!- Real Fan fiction

Today I decided that I will upload one chapter each story that only has one chapter. So it's your luck day.

Gosh, haven't updated since October!

I Do not own Naruto and plot by Homo Explosion!

Chapter 2- Losing one friend and gaining a new one...

If anyone was foolish enough to believe that Naruto with a fox would keep him from pranking anyone. They had another thing coming.

Sasuke fully embraced the fox in him and helped in Naruto schemes of course he couldn't actual talk but he could nod his head or shake it at any suggestion.

Naruto didn't know what to think about his new friend even an idiot like him could see this was not an ordinary Fox. It seem to be able to understand him and that opened up new possibilities to him.

For some reason the Fox reminded him of Sasuke maybe it was the fox colour or the Uchiha air he sometimes extruded. Either way it made him depressed whenever he thought about him.

Sasuke noticing Naruto was sinking into depression, leapt off the couch and pulled on Naruto orange tracksuit. His eyes watered from getting to close to it and he breathed a sigh of relief when Naruto followed him.

Naruto been a curious person followed the Fox, surprised that it stuck to the shadows as if sensing that he should not be spotted after all the villagers were going to be much more violent because he failed to bring Sasuke back.

Before he could go into another of his depress modes, the fox suddenly stopped. Naruto almost crashed into it. The fox just sat there and looked like it was waiting for something. Naruto sat beside it, noticed they were shielded by a big tree.

"What are we-"

He was cut off when a huge explosion sounded off in the distance followed by green fumes. Naruto gapped dumbly seeing Kakashi and Gai, covered from top to bottom in green. Hair, massive big green afros, Gai combined with his tracksuit and green skin and hair looked exactly like a broccoli.

Naruto couldn't hold in the laughter it was too funny, he was faintly aware of the sound of a camera click by Sasuke. Kakashi and Gai jumped a few feet when they heard it, this only made him laugh hard.

After a while he finally calmed down and looked at the fox who was giving him a smirk that was so scary similar to an Uchiha.

Naruto hugged him and the fox squirmed before it gave in. "You're a smart boy aren't you! thanks for cheering me up". Naruto released him and Sasuke squashed down a blush, he was not falling for the dope!

"Now let's go on a Prank spree" Naruto grinned widely, mirrored by Sasuke's. They carried anything they could and ran to the centre of the village.

30 minutes, screams, laughter and the sound of bombing were hard all over the village. Having more than one person helping made him able to prank more than one place at a time. Shouts of Naruto where heard and Naruto and his Fox found themselves been chased by angry villagers.

Never in all his life had Sasuke feel so alive!

No responsible, no rules and nobody to boss you about. He could get use to this!

#Hokage Office#

"And what do you have to say for yourself?" said an amused Hiruzen Sarutobi , who was eyeing the pair in great amusement. Both were covered in paint, Naruto had his cheeks out into a 'huff' while the fox had an expression that said 'I didn't do it'

He found the scene quite hilarious and only through years of experience did he not break down laughing. He was slightly relieved that Naruto wasn't too effected by Sasuke absents, he didn't know if the Fox was good for him or not.

"Old man, we just wanted to liven up the place" Naruto said smoothly, Sarutobi narrowed his eyes "By bombing people with paint bombs?"

Naruto had no answer to that. Sasuke was getting bored of the conversation and took to napping on the Hokage desk, looking at Naruto with a look that said 'I can do this. Can you?' Naruto gapped before he snapped in annoyance "How come he doesn't get questioned?!" 

Sarutobi resisted the urge to roll her eyes "Naruto, he can't speak and I don't think he can understand us" Naruto resisted the urge to say 'he does understand us!' but wisely stayed shut. He didn't want Konoha to take away his new friend to be tested.

Sasuke sensing his line of thought, gave him a lick as a show of gratitude. Sarutobi watched the scene with Twinkling eyes. He sighed, maybe he was too harsh on the boy after all he did just lose a friend who he considered a brother.

"Naruto" Naruto eyes met his. He sighed "You may go". His eyes sparkled and before he could change his mind. Naruto had grabbed Sasuke and ran out of the door. Sarutobi blinked wondering how he could move that fast until he turned to greatest enemy.

"We meet again, my formidable opponent but I will not be bested again!"

He grabbed a pen and pulled it down onto the paper.

The ink ran out.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

~Heaven~

"What is that?" An angel asked to his friend.

The friend gave a look of sympathy to that direction. "That my friend is what it sounds like when you lose to your greatest enemy. Paperwork. May you never see experience the horror." 

~scene change~

Naruto carried an exhausted Black fox back home and laid it on his bed. He didn't mid the company, he didn't need to be alone right now. What he needed was someone to look after him.

The fox was like his guardian.

The next day, the sun rose and took great pleasure in watching people suffer, it raises shining through their windows and heating up their skin. Sasuke stretched and yawned.

He looked around, _Why was he here_ That when Yesterday memories came back to him. A depressed air surrounded him unaware Naruto had just come in and watched as he saw different emotions pass rapidly across his face, he sweat dropped.

"Good Moring" He said sweetly but only made him jump a few inches of the floor. Sasuke landed on the floor with a grunt, Naruto rushed to his side and scooped him up, even though he was on the heavy side. Sasuke refused to think he was enjoying this! 

Sasuke sat on Naruto lap, while Naruto fed him noodles. "I'm sorry, I don't have any rabbits for you to eat" Naruto rubbed his head embraced, Sasuke found it cute.

BAD SASUKE! HE IS NOT CUTE!

"Today, we are going to do some training!" Naruto said with determination. Sasuke peered into his blue eyes, wondering if it had anything to do with him. Naruto felt unnerved a bit by the gaze. Sasuke dropped his gaze and hopped off his lap, giving himself a good stretch.

Naruto showered, Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the many wounds and bruises on Naruto body. He wasn't foolish enough to think he got them in training.

Sasuke followed Naruto to a lake. Naruto took small steps as he walked on water all the time beaming.

Looking pound until he fell in.

A crazy thought came to mind but he dismissed it. It came back with more force and Sasuke could no longer withstand it, he looked at the water wearily before he took a step.

Naruto having not noticed what his fox friend was up to, turned around "Yeah, that was water walking. awesome right?" he froze when the was no sign of him. His eyes flickered in panic. A kick to the knee gained his attention.

His jaw dropped.

He stared at the scene in disbelief.

The fox was walking in water?!

_He had a Fox who could walk on water!?_

_COOL!_

Done!

what do you think? Review/fav/ follow.


End file.
